Termehek mehek
by AlicElise
Summary: Arwah Holy Roman Empire meminta tolong Indonesia untuk mendaftarkan dirinya dalam 'Termehek-mehek' demi mencari Chibitalia / Italy ? yang telah berpisah darinya selama berabad- abad WARNING : Bahasa yang aneh, OOC, OC, Gaje, Jayus, Lebay first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Eer.. halo.. saya baru disini, mohon bimbingannya._

_Saya gak tahu fanfic macam ini sudah pernah ada belum di FFn._

_Maafkan saya klo bahasanya aneh, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic dengan bahasa yang benar tanpa banyak huruf-huruf yang disingkat-singkat . =A=||_

_Oh iya, disini ceritanya Indonesia ga kenal sama Italy gitu…. Terus karena tidak memungkinkan ( ga ad ide maksudnya) untuk merubah nama Termehek- mehek, jadi nama termehek- mehek gak ku rubah. Jadi jangan heran kalo yang lain disensor tapi termehek- mehek gak….._

_Oke lah, mari kita mulai…_

**APH © himaruya-sama**

**Termehek- mehek © Siapa yahh ? Apa punyanya trans TV ? Pokonya Termehek- mehek juga bukan punya saya**

**Tapi klo fanfic ini punya saya **

**WARNING : OOC,**** yaoi kecil- kecilan kali?**** OC (****paling-paling daerah Asia****), Gaje, lebay, jayus, bahasa yang aneh dan bacotan author di tengah-tengah cerita.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Siang itu, di kota Jakarta sinar matahari yang sangat terik membuat kota itu makin panas daripada biasanya. Udara yang panas, kompor panas, nasi panas, video panas mirip artis Lun- ***geplaked*** ah, iya, maaf… Lanjut ! Memang pada hari itu udara lebih panas daripada biasanya, tetapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Indonesia yang berada di rumahnya sedang main PS, mengapa? Tentu saja karena dia pasang AC, yah begitulah...

Tiba- tiba, ia mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi . "Aduuh… Ini siapa sih siang-siang _kelayapan _ke rumah orang ! bukannya dirumah malah _kelayapan_! Ga tahu orang lagi _pewe _main PS napa!" Indonesia melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya sambil menggerutu.

Lalu ia membuka pintunya dan tekejut melihat sesosok orang cebol di depan pintu rumahnya, yaitu Holy Roman Empire. (**A/N : chibi tu cebol kan ?**)

" Nggg… Maaf gak terima sumbangan…" Indonesia mengira bahwa anak itu anak jalanan di dekat rumahnya yang ingin meminta sumbangan, ia tak peduli dan langsung menutup pintu..

Ia berkata dalam hati "_ Ahh rese lah tu anak gangguin acara main PS gue dasar uda cebol, gak tahu diri gangguin orang, bule lagi!__"_. Indonesia terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir rasanya kata-katanya tersebut terasa sedikit aneh. _"HAH? BULE… tunggu… kok anak jalanan BULE? Apa dia semacam anak bule yang ketinggalan di bandara kayak di film H*me Alone …. Atau jangan- jangan itu anak dari acara M*nta Tolong? Tapi kok BULE ?"_

Indonesia berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya. "Ummm.. Maaf dek , adek kok bul—ah gak! Maksud kakak, adek ada keperluan apa disini ?" Tanya Indonesia.

"Enak aja! Kau pikir aku itu siapa ! kalau aku masih hidup aku pasti lebih tua dari kamu! Aku tuh Holy Roman Empire!" bentak si anak cebol.

" Jadi, intinya kamu tuh setan gentayangan atau nation gentayangan?" Tanya Indonesia.

" Kayaknya sih Nation gentayangan.." jawab HRE dengan nada tidak yakin. (**A/N Mari kita singkat karena author malas *taboked***)

" Bused, emang klo sebuah nation mati orangnya ikut jadi hantu kah? Perasaan Prussia aja nggak?"

" Nah! Kalau itu sih Tanya sama authornya! "

"Meneketehe.." bacot sang author yang tiba2 nongol kayak genderuwo karena author males sisiran.

"Bu…bu..bused lah… gue kirain lo temennya Kunty si Kuntilanak.."

"hmm hmm" Author ber-hmmm ria, lalu dalam sekejap sang author menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

" Kayaknya bener kalo dia temenya Kunty…." Indonesia ber-sweatdrop ria

" OI OI! Kita jadi keluar dari topik gini sih !"

" Oh iya, maaf-maaf..Jadi, intinya kamu kesini mau ngapain?"

"Gini loh, dulu waktu aku masih hidup, aku pernah suka sama Italy yang waktu itu kerja sama si Austria. Yah intinya begitu lah. Terus aku pergi ke perang, yaah.. aku kalah… mati deh…" kemudian Indonesia memotong kata-kata HRE.

"Oi…. Kamu cerita.. jelek banget, gak jago menceritakan yah…" sela Indonesia.

"ughh..diem aja deh.. Lanjut nih, nah aku dengar di tempat mu ada progam TV yang menerima jasa untuk mencari orang hilang. Sekarang aku ingin minta tolong, aku ingin kau membantuku mencari Italy agar roh-ku tidak gentayangan terus…" Kata HRE dengan nada sedih diikuti dengan BGM yang menyedihkan yang gak jelas muncul darimana. Apakah Austria yang memainkannya? Itu adalah rahasia Ilahi..ckckck..

"Oooh maksudmu acara Termehek-mehek…?" Tanya Indonesia untuk memastikan.

"Mana ku tahu…. Aku kan Cuma denger kabar dari hantu lain!"

"Pasti dari Kunty ! aaah dia mah emang hantu paling informatif dan komunikatif abad 21 ! hape nya banyak ! Laptopnya keren ! coba deh kamu Tanya ke dia apa aja, pasti dia tahu! Keren kan!" sahut Indonesia yang merasa bangga dengan hantu lokalnya yang berhasil menggaet hantu bule kehilangan pacar… Oh iya.. HRE sweat drop.

"Umm… Lanjut ya.. Indonesia tolong yah, aku tidak ingin gentayangan selamanya.. Capek tahu dikirain tuyul terus mentang- mentang kecil, tolong yah plis aku ingin mengucapkan kata terakhirku pada orang yang kusayangi" HRE memohon kepada Indonesia sambil memasang muka memelas.

"hmm, aku baru sadar sesuatu, kalau kita tuh masih di depan pintu.. Panas nih ! masuk yuk !"

"_Makin lama aku makin sebal ngobrol sama orang ini… Tapi aku harus sabar agar aku dapat bertemu dengan Italy"_ kata HRE dalam hati.

"Oi, ayo masuk!" kata Indonesia.

"A..ah.. Baiklah" Kata HRE terbata- bata karena kaget padahal dia lagi asik ngatain Indonesia dalam hati.

Indonesia pun menyuruh HRE duduk di kursi tamu, lalu ia menuju dapur membuat es teh panas..eh, bukan, es teh manis karena pada saat itu udara sangat panas meski ia juga memasang AC di ruang tamu, tetap saja panas, karena dari tadi pintu nya dibuka ditambah dari tadi Indonesia berada di luar, yah, kurang lebih begitulah. Ia lalu menaruh teh dan beberapa camilan di meja tamu.

"Eh, aku kan hantu, ngapain kamu kasih aku camilan kayak gini?" Tanya HRE terheran- heran.

"Euuh…. Ngapain w ngasi camilan ke kamu, orang ini buatku! Laper tahu!"

"ooh, jadi, gimana? Kamu mau bantu aku?" Tanya HRE.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan, di dalam hatiku yang paling dalam dan kecil tentunya, aku sih males bantuin kamu, sayangnya tuntutan peran di fanfic ini membuatku harus membantumu. Jadi, aku setuju membantumu." Kata Indonesia menjelaskan semua yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Uuugh, sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditolong sama orang yang ga ikhlas pengen nolongin.." gumam HRE.

"Kamu ngomong apa?" Tanya Indonesia.

"ohh gagagaga, kembali ke topik awal, baiklah, terimakasih kamu mau menolong. Nah, sekarang, bagaimana caranya untuk meminta tolong tim termehek- mehek?"

"Ah, itu mah gampang! Kamu tinggal tulis e-mail, faks, atau cara paling tradisional melalui surat, lalu tinggal kamu kirim deh! Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambil laptop dulu biar bisa kirim e-mail." Ujar Indonesia yang setelah itu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil laptop barunya hadiah dari Kunty feat. Tuyul.

HRE menunggu Indonesia sambil mengenang masa lalunya bersama Italy ( chibitalia? ), tiba-tiba, author pun datang untuk mencuri camilan milik Indonesia, lalu pergi lagi maka terjadilah hujan sweat drop pada HRE. Tak lama setelah insiden dicurinya camilan Indonesia oleh author, Indonesia pun kembali dan terkejut camilannya hilang, plus piring- piringnya.

"Buset dah! Camilanku hilang semua!" teriak Indonesia kaget.

"Sabar- sabar, nah sekarang mari kita tulis e-mailnya." Hibur HRE yang sebenarnya tidak niat untuk menghibur Indonesia, ia melakukan hal tersebut agar author dan Indonesia tidak kabur dari topik yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Oke-oke, lapor ke polisinya nanti aja. Nih ayo ketik e-mailnya!" kata Indonesia.

"oi.. e-mail apaan?" Tanya HRE.

"Sulit dijelaskan, nanti kalo udah gede kamu tahu sendiri deh!" jawab Indonesia .

"Aku akan tanya Kunty mu yg informatif itu nanti.."

" Tanya lah sana." Balas Indonesia

" Kita tulis e-mail dulu." Kata HRE yang berusaha untuk fokus pada topic yang dibicarakan.

"oke, baiklah, aku yang akan mengetik. Ceritanya, kamu pengen ketemu sama orang yang kamu sukain yang udah lama hilang selama…. Hmm… sudah berapa tahun kamu gak ketemu sama dia ?"

" ga tahu, pokoknya udah lama, 1 abad ada kali, eh, ga, 5 abad juga ada kayaknya.." jawab HRE.

"buset lah… itu sih kemungkinan ketemu lagi gak nyampe 1%" jawab Indonesia dengan nada datar.

"setidaknya kita harus mencoba terlebih dahulu…" balas HRE.

"ya sudah, aku akan ketik kurang lebih 5 abad ya?" Tanya Indonesia untuk meyakinkan HRE.

"ya." Jawab HRE singkat.

" oh iya, ada satu hal yang dari tadi tak ku ketahui…kamu itu siapa?" Tanya Indonesia dengan polos (baca : bego).

" Kayaknya tadi aku sudah bilang deh.." hujan sweatdrop lagi membasahi HRE.

" O iya sih… Holi Roman Emper… eh! Bener gak?"

" HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! Aduh… Nation zaman sekarang emang bego- bego atau emang nation ini doang yang bego…" bentak HRE karena sebal dengan ke polosan (baca : bego-an)

"Ah, masa bodoh! Nih, sudah aku send! Kita tinggal tunggu balasannya." Ujar Indonesia.

"Terimakasih Indonesia." Ucap HRE.

"Sudah dibilangin aku tuh ga niat bantuin kamu, Cuma gara-gara tuntutan peran saja jadinya begini."

"E-mailnya lama dibalasnya." Ucap HRE tidak sabar menunggu e-mail tersebut dibalas.

"Yang kirim kan bukan kau saja..." jawab Indonesia.

"O h iya, untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal disini bersama Kunty. Jadi kalau e-mailnya dibalas aku tak perlu repot- repot mencarimu. Tapi kalau kamu takut tinggal sama Kunty kamu ga harus tinggal disini kok." Tambah Indonesia.

Akhirnya HRE memutuskan untuk menumpang di rumah Indonesia. Sementara itu E-mail yang dikirim oleh HRE dan Indonesia telah sampai pada Tim Termehek- Mehek.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Di studio TTM ( Tim Termehek- Mehek) yang biasanya ramai, tiba-tiba menjadi rusuh gara-gara terdengar suara tawa histeris seorang wanita, dan itu bukan tawa Kunty…

"Buahaahhahahahahha! LIHAT DEH! INDONESIA GILA!" tawa salah satu crew Tim Termehek- Mehek.

" Apaan sih? Heboh amat!" kata teman satu timnya.

"LIHAT INI! LIHAT INI ADA E-MAIL GILA DARI INDONESIA! BACA DEH!"

"HA ? Mana sini aku lihat.."

"GILA KAN! HUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA."

Sambil tertawa kecil temannya berkata "Biasa saja sih… Kau saja yang heboh sendiri…. Tapi harus kuakui e-mail ini, menarik . Sepertinya kita harus datang ke tempat Indonesia."

"Ya, ayo cepet! Aku sudah ga sabar ingin menolong (baca : menghina) dia hahahahhaha.."jawab wanita tersebut.

"Oke, oke kita berangkat besok." Kata temannya sambil membalas e-mail tersebut…

TBC… yah… kayaknya begitu..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_HUEEEEE ! FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL !_

_Maafkan sayaaaaa semuanya ancur! _

_OOC, Jayus, gaje, aneh lagi ! saya ga bisa nulis fanfic dengan kata-kata yang benar , cerita yang normal dan tanda baca yang benar! Aaaaa FAIL!_

_Oh iya, meski banyak yang bilang termehek- mehek itu bohongan (saya juga bilang gitu sih) tapi biarin lah, saya pengen bikin fanfic ini._

_Maafkan saya *nangis* _

_HUEEE minta maaf juga buat orang yang udah buang- buang waktu baca fanfic ini…_

_Bagaimanapun juga… plz… tolong review biar fict ini ga makin ancur_

_TT_TT_

_Klo bener- bener jelek bakal saya hapus TT_TT_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh maafkan saya chapter pertamanya ancur banget.. Semoga chapter yang ini lebih baik _

_Maap yah klo ceritanya aneh, lebay, gaje, OOC …._

_Oke mari kita mulai…_

**APH © Himaruya-sama**

Di rumah Indonesia, hari sudah malam. Indonesia terlihat sedang duduk di sofanya sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya (main PS) yang sempat terganggu karena kedatangan HRE. Sementara itu HRE sedang sibuk bersosialisasi dengan sahabat-sahabat Indonesia yaitu Kunty si Kuntilanak dan sahabatnya yang botak yaitu tuyul. HRE merasa jengkel dengan teman-teman Indonesia karena diajak ngomong ga pernah nyambung. HRE memutuskan untuk mengecek e-mail yang dikirimkan pada TTM ( Tim Termehek-Mehek). Dia melihat ke layar laptopnya Indonesia dan ternyata WOW! belom ada yang bales e-mailnya… kasihan…ckckckck… ***dilempar batu bata***

HRE merasa khawatir kalau ternyata e-mailnya ditolak karena kurang maksud akal. (**A/N : pada dasarnya emang e-mailnya ga maksud akal ! HAHAHAHA.. Siapa juga orang yang percaya kalo ada orang ditinggalin pacar 5 abad lebih… *digiles*) **Wajah HRE tampa mades—bukan, sedih.. Kunty berkata pada HRE " Eh bro! kenapa sedih ? ayo dong kita play play lagi kita play domikado yok!" tapi sayangnya ucapan Kunty dikacangin sama HRE. " Ayo dong bro, jarang-jarang nih aku ketemu hantu bule nation pula!" Kata Kunty sambil pasang muka yang sepertinya memelas.

HRE merasa eneg melihat tampang Kunty yang memelas padahal malah ga jelas, akhirnya ia berkata pada Kunty "Mbak e, saya tuh lagi tunggu balesan e-mail dari Tim Termehek-mehek, serius nih! Sampai sekarang belum ada balasanya."

Kunty tertawa " Hii hiii hii hii hii hii… Dimana-mana kamu refresh dulu biar bisa kelihatan udah ada balasannya belom! Coba pencet F5"

HRE berkata pada Kunty " Eh gile kamu pinter juga! Ga salah deh namamu Kunty si Kuntilanak paling informatif dan komunikatif!" Kunty hanya cekikikan. HRE mencoba me-refresh dan ternyata WOW! Internet Indonesia lemot! Ahem, HRE bete nungguin loading, tapi ia harus sabar, ia tidak boleh menjadi seperti author yang akan langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara jika internet lemot. AKHIRNYA! Muncul tulisan di layar laptop Indonesia yang tergolong butut itu, isinya " HALAMAN WEB TIDAK TERSEDIA SILAHKAN REFRESH KUUGLE CHROME ANDA – WITH LOVE, KUNTY"

HRE panik, lalu ia langsung memanggil Kunty "Kun Kun.. Lihat deh! Ini Apaan? Kok gak muncul daftar e-mailnya? Yang muncul malah kata-kata tak senonoh!"

"Pale lo gak senonoh itu Cuma salam dariku! Lihat tuh! Modem aja belom dipasang," kata Kunty kesal.

HRE membalas " bilang dari tadi dong!" HRE berusaha mengambil modem milik Indonesia yang ditaruh di atas lemari sayangnya ia gagal, ia berkata " saya merasa sulit untuk mengakui hal ini…. Tetapi sepertinya saya terlalu mini untuk mengambil modemnya..Kunty, tolong saya."

Kunty sweat drop.. keren kan? Kuntilanak aja bisa sweatdrop! Lalu ia berkata (baca : meledek) " ah payah kamu! Noh si tuyul aja dengan mudahnya ngambil sesuatu..TUY TUY! Bantuin si bule noh!"

Tuyul pun datang membantu HRE. YES! Tuyul berhasil mengambil modem! AKHIRNYA kita balik ke jalan cerita! Untuk merayakan kembalinya kita ke jalan cerita awal, author mengadakan syukuran di rumahnya.

HRE kembali ke tempat bersemayamnya laptop Indonesia bersama Kunty, ia berkata "Nah ayo kita pasang modemnya!"

Hening..

"Gimana cara masangnya..hoi.. kun kun…?"

"ADUH! OON-nya dirimu! UDAH SINI! LAPTOP AKU YANG PEGANG," Kunty memutuskan untuk mengambil alih laptop agar tidak terjadi insiden-insiden yang ga penting yang amat sangat tidak diinginkan.

Kunty sukses..dan WOW! Internetnya benar-benar lemot…

Hening…

Dan WOW! Baterai habis…

Sweatdrop…

"AAAAAAA! APA LAGI INI! AARGH!" HRE berteriak histeris sampe botak…mirip tuyul deh..

**Karena adanya berbagai macam gangguan dalam mengecek e-mail yang masuk seperti charger laptop hilang, mati lampu, modem mendadak rusak, Indonesia mules, tamu tak di undang dsb. Maka ceritanya akan di skip sampai benar-benar tidak ada halangan untuk mengecek e-mail.**

"AKHIRNYA! TERNYATA UDAH DIBALES E-MAILNYA! INDONESIA! LIHAT-LIHAT E-MAILNYA SUDAH DIBALES!" HRE terkena badai caps lock karena saking bahagianya. "INDO! LIHAT! SUDAH DIBALES NIH!" Teriak HRE kepada Indonesia yang sebenarnya ada 4 Meter di sampingnya.

"Iya, iya, ga usah teriak-teriak, kedengeran," gerutu Indonesia kepada HRE yang heboh sendiri.

"Kamu baca saja sendiri, ga usah keras-keras," balas Indonesia menyuruh HRE untuk membaca e-mail balasan dari Tim Termehek-Mehek.

HRE terdiam, melirik kea rah Kunty, sayangnya si Kunty tidak melirik balik. HRE berharap Kunty meliriknya, sayangnya Kunty tidak melirik juga. Si Kunty yang sepertinya sedang sibuk memainkan Nintendo DS warna hitam milik Indonesia pemberian dari Japan. "stt stt stt!" HRE mendesis (?) pelan berharap sang mahluk kasar (mahklum, Kunty pernah kena penyakit kulit bersisik) menengok ke arahnya.

"Oi oi!" sahut HRE pelan, tetap tidak dijawab. "Hush hush!" masih tidak dijawab. "Sssh ssh," tetap tidak dijawab.

"Kau itu maunya apa sih? Berisik tahu! Suruh baca e-mail susah amat!" Indonesia naik pitam, karena ia merasa terganggu dengan suara sahutan desisan aneh dari HRE. "Sini, mana aku lihat e-mailnya," Indonesia meninggalkan PS nya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju HRE, "mana? Biar aku lihat."

"Baca yang keras ya," sahut HRE sambil menggeser laptop yang berada di depannya sehingga berada di depan Indonesia. "Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya indonesia bingung. "Gapapa, baca aja yang keras," jawab HRE.

"Uuuh, baiklah…" Indonesia menarik napas panjang.

" Dari TTM (Tim Termehek-Mehek), Kami merasa perihatin dengan keadaan saudara Holi Roman Emper, karena itu tim kami memutuskan untuk membantu saudara Holi Roman Emper yang telah tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang disukainya selama lebih dari 1 abad…." "kok Holi Roman Emper sih?" Sela HRE. "Lha? Memangnya yang benar apa? Bukannya Holi Roman Emper?" jawab Indonesia polos. "Aduuh, kan udah aku kasih tahu namaku tuh Holy Roman Empire! Penulisan Holi-nya sih masih bisa dimaafkan, secara masih mirip-mirip dikit sama Holy. TAPI EMPER-NYA! Apa-apaan tuh, ga ada mirip-miripnya!" bentak HRE yang sudah frustasi gara-gara menghadapi ejaan kampung Indonesia. "Oooh, salah yah? Aku kira Emper itu sudah benar… Jadi yang benar Empair kan?" jawab Indonesia polos. "Yah, terserahlah, itu masih bisa dimaafkan, masih mirip-mirip dikit," jawab HRE benar-benar frustasi gara-gara ejaan kampung. "Udah, lanjut.." pinta HRE kepada Indonesia yang tampaknya masih sedang menghapal penulisan dan pengejaan 'Empire' yang benar.

"Oke-oke, lanjut, kami merasa dari sekian banyak e-mail yang masuk ke redaksi kami, andalah yang paling pantas dibantu dari kami, kami akan datang menjemput anda untuk melakukan pencarian hari pertama di lokasi yang telah disepakati yaitu di depan warung Pak Subur Sekali pada pukul sepuluh pagi waktu setempat. Terimakasih karena anda telah menggunakan jasa TTM." Demikianlah e-mail balasan yang dikirim dari tim termehek selesai dibacakan oleh Indonesia.

"Asik-asik~ mereka terima e-mail ku, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Chibitalia-chan, dia pasti sudah bertambah cantik sekarang," kata HRE senang. "Huh ya sudah, kudoakan kebahagiaanmu dengan si Chibitalia itu. Sudahlah, sudah malam, kau tidak tidur saja? Meskipun kau sudah berupa hantu kau tetap harus tidur atau pura-pura tidur, karena kalau kamu tidak tidur dan kamu malah keluyuran ke luar rumah, nanti dikira tetangga aku pelihara tuyul," pinta Indonesia sambil melirik jam nya yang telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

"Betul juga, daripada aku dikeroyok masa, mending aku main PS," jawab HRE menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Indonesia. "Huh, aku juga belum niat tidur, masih nanggung mainnya. Main bareng yuk! Nanti kalau kamu menang aku traktir pisang goreng," jawab Indonesia sekaligus menantang HRE untuk melakukan pertandingan main PS. "yah, terserahlah," jawab HRE menyetujui yang dikatakan Indonesia. "Tapi bagaimanapun aku itu pro loh, aku sudah pernah menang kejuaraan main PS se-jabodetabek!" Indonesia menyombongkan dirinya yang pernah menang di kontes main PS se-jabodetabek (emang ada?). HRE hanya mengangguk-angguk, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya main PS jadi kalau kalah, yah sudah biasa.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan duel PS. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu pagi datang untuk memulai pencarian chibitalia.

_JELEK! PENUTUP YANG JELEK! ARGH saya frustasi…_

_Maafkan saya kalau fict ini benar-benar jelek, maafkan saya juga karena telat update (walau saya yakin ga bakal ada yang nungguin fict ini di update!)_

_Saya benar-benar minta maaf klo ini jayus, aneh dll._

_Makasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca fict gaje saya._

_Review ya?_

**OMAKE **

_HRE : Itu si Kunty kenapa sih disahutin ga jawab-jawab?_

_Indo : oooh, dia make headphone, pantes ga kedengeran…_

_HRE : dengerin apa sih? Ampe terhipnotis gitu, ga jawab-jawab dipanggilin_

_Indo : coba sih, aku penasaran dia dengerin apa. *ambil headphonenya kunty*_

_Kunty : *masih diem aja*_

_HRE : oi, oi, kunty kok masih diem sih?_

_Indo : *ikutan diem*_

_HRE : walaaah.. Ini juga kenapa lagi… Hoi sadar hoi…_

_Indo : *masih diem*_

_HRE : *ambil headphone penasaran pengen dengerin*… _

_HRE : *shock* apa-apaan ini….. ada suara abang-abang nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas…. Kalau ku perhatikan, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini….. Ini, seperti suara Netherlands… Dia nyanyi lagu apa sih? Kok liriknya gak jelas gini? Ha? Keong racun?... ini lagu apa sih gak jelas… =_= _

**-Tamat-**


End file.
